


Three By One

by BettyHT



Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, Adam returns home to the Ponderosa.  Ben is relieved to have his eldest home again even if it is temporary and Hoss is happy to see him. Joe isn't pleased though, and he and Adam need to clear the air. Then Adam's wife arrives, and events show more than words ever could why Adam is happy even though he is no longer living on the Ponderosa.  A happy family story with nothing too serious going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three By One

Three By One

Chapter 1

The stage rolled in early in a cloud of dust. Sheriff Roy Coffee pulled his hat and shielded his face as well as he could but still coughed a bit before the air cleared. He had to grin though when he saw who got off the stage. These days, he mostly watched the stage to see what ne'er-do-well would show up. More respectable folks tended to come in on the new railroad spur line.

"Well, Adam Cartwright, I had no idea I'd be seeing you this morning. How are ya, boy?"

Stepping up to the stage depot platform, Adam had to smile. With gray in his hair and mustache, he was long past being mistaken for a boy, but Roy would probably call him that no matter what. "I decided to get a taste of the country again. I took the stage over the mountains instead of the train. My backside is telling me that wasn't a wise decision, but it's been a long time since I've seen the mountains and smelled the air up there. Smelling the smoke of a train's engine and watching the scenery through smudged windows didn't have the same allure."

"I'm right glad to see you. Your pa and brothers know you're here?"

"I sent a telegram from Placerville so I would assume they know. The stage is early though." The driver had rather unceremoniously tossed Adam's bags to the ground. Adam shook his head and walked down the steps to get them. As he did so, he bumped into a man who was coming up the steps. The man took offense and shoved Adam to the side. Adam wasn't easy to shove and wasn't about to cooperate with the rude behavior. The man stepped back.

"That's enough to start a fight, ya sissy. Ya ready to back up your moves?"

The man was obviously being influenced by how Adam was dressed. He had on the latest in city fashion including a bowler hat. It suited his profession well and was likely quite appropriate to meeting with clients for his firm, but on the streets of Virginia City where he was no longer known, it gave the impression that he was a dandy. Adam slowly and carefully lifted his coat to each side to show that he was unarmed.

"Get a gun then or move aside for a real man."

Seeing an old empty tin can sitting by the side of the platform, Adam looked to Roy. "Could I borrow your pistol for a moment, Roy?"

"Adam, I can't let you have a gunfight with this man."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a demonstration." Adam inclined his head to the can. Roy nodded and handed over his pistol. Adam reached down and picked up the can with his left hand. Then he tossed it in the air and fired three times hitting the can each time and spinning it wildly. It dropped to the ground then after Adam had drawn the attention of everyone in the proximity of the station. He handed the pistol back to Roy before turning his attention back to the man who had wanted to fight with him. "Do you still wish to continue this? It is likely to turn out badly for you. Should you survive the fight, which is unlikely, the Sheriff is probably going to lock you up for disturbing the peace among other things. The day will go so much better for all of us if you choose to just move along."

"This ain't over."

"If you're smart, it is."

Grumbling, the man moved off. Behind Adam and Roy, there were several throats cleared at the same time. Adam turned and even at his age had to feel a bit sheepish to find his father there with a disapproving look.

"Why is it that as soon as I heard those shots, I knew that it would be one of my sons at the center of it?"

"You have always been good at inductive reasoning, and this is another example of how that is true. Once more the premise on which you base your conclusion has been shown to be valid."

Shaking their heads and looking at their father, Hoss and Joe were simply confused. Ben rolled his eyes. Adam would never change, but he had that grin that Ben had missed seeing for so long. He stepped forward and grasped his son.

"It's good to have you home, Adam. When will RoseMary arrive?"

"She's traveling more slowly. Last message I had was from Salt Lake City though so she is close. She has a traveling companion with her to help her. I booked hotels for her along the way so she's had stops in St. Louis and Denver as well as Salt Lake City. Her back has been bothering her quite a lot and the train ride is difficult for her."

"It's not too much for her to come here then, is it?"

"No, her doctor cleared her for the trip, but he was the one who suggested the rest breaks to relieve the stress on her back. She should be here within two days. I had to go ahead to our new San Francisco office to see how that is going. It's almost ready."

"That's good news. Your firm is successful then?"

"Very much so. We've already got some big projects to do as soon as we get the office up and running. I've hired some good people though so I won't have to be there. They can send drawings to me here for the next few months until the baby is born. Both RoseMary and I wanted the baby to be born here with family. Her sister may come from Sacramento when the time gets closer."

"Thank you for bringing her here. I have wanted to meet her. I had wished I could have been at your wedding, but France was a long way to travel in a very short time."

"Yes, we had a very small wedding with only a few friends we knew there. But I wouldn't deny you the chance to see your first grandchild born."

Standing beside Adam during that exchange, Hoss kept a hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam turned to his big brother then with a smile that matched the big grin Hoss had.

"Welcome home, older brother. I'm glad to give up the role of oldest for a bit."

"Glad to be home, big brother. I can't wait to go hunting with you. I think I missed that the most."

"Really? I was just thinking this morning that I got a hankering for some venison roast. We could ride out early tomorrow morning if you wanted, and we could probably be back by noon with a big ole deer ready for Hop Sing to cook us up a fine dinner. With that shooting I saw you do, you musta been keeping in practice."

"Yes, my friends think I'm a bit of an oddball for it, but I shoot and ride as often as I can find the time. It made me feel a little more like I was at home."

"Well, let's get your bags and head on home. Hop Sing is looking forward to seeing ya too. Ya done seen Roy already so that's out of the way. We brought Sport in for ya. He's getting a mite old for ranch work but he should be fine for riding to and from town."

"Thank you. I did miss him even with all that head tossing. It will be good to see him again." Looking back at Roy, Adam had to include him. "Roy, why don't you walk with us to the livery stable? I haven't seen you in so long and you are almost like one of the family."

Nodding at his son's empathy for the old family friend, Ben walked on the opposite side of Adam from Hoss and took one of his bags as Hoss took the other so that the two of them could walk closely with him. All three carefully avoided looking at Joe who was clearly upset and not ready to share his feelings or if he was, it wasn't going to be a pleasant scene. As they neared the livery stable, Adam stopped and opened one of his bags and pulled out a well-oiled pistol rig and put it on. He had seen the man who had caused him trouble walking ahead of them into the stable. Hoss had seen him too.

"I'll go around the back. You take your time going in the front. I'd hate for you to get a hole in ya the first day you was back." He looked at Joe. "Ya coming along to help?" Joe shrugged and followed him.

Looking to his father and Roy, Adam shrugged as well. Trouble still seemed to follow him wherever he went. He waited a few minutes and then walked to the stable and swung the door wide before entering cautiously. The man he had confronted stepped from a stall with a gun pointed at him. He saw that Adam had a pistol on.

"Well, now that you're packing, I can say it was a fair fight." He pulled the hammer back but heard two clicks behind him and then Roy and Ben stepped into the stable on either side of Adam. "Now, I was just funning ya. I meant no harm." The man let the pistol drop to aim at the ground.

"You could of said that the first time. I heard what you said. I'm guessing about thirty days in jail and a ride out of town are in your future now." Roy stepped forward to put the man under arrest, disarmed him, and took him away.

Still Joe said nothing as Ben expressed relief that no violence had occurred and Hoss and Adam concurred. Again the three avoided saying anything about Joe's apparent unhappiness. He would express himself when he was ready. Until then, they would wait. As they rode, Ben and Hoss talked to Adam about the changes that had occurred on the Ponderosa in his absence. Most had been described in letters, but they had more fun talking about them in person. A few such as the windmills in some of the pastures could be seen on the ride as could the improved bridges and the roads.

At the house, Adam greeted Hop Sing warmly and was pleased with how his old room had been prepared for him and his wife, but he did express some concern about RoseMary and the stairs.

"Adam, when she arrives, the two of you can use the room down here if that works better for her. Will her back ever get better?"

"It should. It was an unfortunate accident. She fell from her horse when he stepped awkwardly. She's a fine rider, but she wasn't ready for him to turn the way he turned. She was doing well until she was with child. We didn't know it was going to aggravate her back so much. The doctors think that once the baby arrives and she has a chance to rest, her back should recover."

Ben could see how worried Adam was. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "She survived the fall, and she's doing well carrying the child. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Everyone says that. I'll feel a lot better in a month and a half or two months when I can see it happening."

"We'll take good care of her here. She'll be the queen of the house for the next couple of months. We'll pamper her and make sure she has a chance to rest even with that new baby."

"Dadburnit, Adam, I kin barely get my head around you being married and all, and now you're gonna be a father too. You're sure a lucky man. You happy?"

"I'm very happy."

With a sound of disgust, Joe grabbed his hat and left the house. Ben was going to follow him, but Adam put a hand on his arm.

"I'll go. It's about me anyway. We never got it sorted out before I left, and I'm afraid it's been festering all this time. Let me try."

"But if he doesn't want to talk." Ben left the rest of that thought hanging.

Adam knew what he meant. "I won't force it, Pa. I'll see if he's ready to say what's on his mind. If not, I'll be right back."

Chapter 2

Outside, Adam didn't see his youngest brother at first. Eventually he saw him walking on the opposite side of the corral so he made his way around to that side until he was about five feet away from where Joe was leaning on the corral fence. Joe was as silent as he had been earlier but the look on his face was just as troubled.

"I remember that look. It's about the same one I got when I left. We never got things sorted out then."

"There was nothing to sort out. You wanted to leave. You left."

"You were angry about that then, and you still are. I didn't understand it entirely then, and I don't now."

"Well, I don't understand Pa welcoming you back like everything is fine just because you're going to have a baby."

"That's not why. Pa and I disagreed about my leaving, but he accepted it. He tried to convince me that there were other ways for me to accomplish what I wanted to do without leaving. I was sure that it wouldn't work the way he thought it would. We talked a lot about those things that last winter I was here. He accepted my decision as well as my right to make it. We've been writing ever since. When I was in France, I know he thought that I had gone too far, but when I came back and started up my own firm in Boston, he said he was happy for me. He often asked me how the business was doing and if I felt I was accomplishing what I had set out to do. I told him I was, and he was satisfied with that answer."

"He never told me that."

"It wasn't his place to tell you that. It was a conversation that he had with me. I tried to write to you to open a conversation with you but the letters I got from you were less than conducive to opening up a dialogue like the one I had going with Pa."

"What about Hoss? I saw the letters he wrote to you. I know Hoss doesn't like to write. Those letters were short, probably shorter than mine most of the time."

"It wasn't the length or the number of words that mattered. It was the meaning in the words. Hoss always told me what was important to him and what was in his heart. The two of us never did need a lot of words between us. Sometimes what wasn't said was as important as what was said. Hoss never mentioned you in his letters other than by brief descriptions of what you were doing. I knew then that you were still angry. He would let me know when Pa was feeling down so that I could write an extra note or send something to help cheer him a bit."

"So that's why you were always sending things to Pa. I thought you were trying to get him to forgive you for leaving."

"No, he understood even if he wished I had found another way."

"But today Hoss acted as if you never left. He's going hunting with you tomorrow."

"You could come along with us."

"He didn't ask me."

"You weren't exactly acting as if you wanted to be included in anything. So now we're back to that."

"No, I asked you about Hoss first."

"Hoss understood why I had to leave. He knew I wouldn't leave unless I felt that I had to go. He knew I loved my family. He told me that he knew that if I stayed I would, as he put it, 'poison the well' so it would be best for me to go for a while but he hoped I would come back when I found what I was looking for."

"But you're not coming back. You've made that pretty clear. You've got what you wanted, and you still won't come back."

"I'll be closer, and I'll visit as often as I can. I'll be here to help if I'm needed. I opened that office in San Francisco for that reason. In an emergency, I can be here in two days or less. One day if I can make the connections."

"Why can't you open an office here?"

"The kind of work that I do isn't done here. I can work here for short periods of time or even a couple of months, but I need to be in the city where the work is done for most of the year. I'm hoping to spend the holidays here. I think RoseMary would like that too although we haven't discussed spending all of the holidays here. I'm sure we could spend the major ones here as long as there isn't a medical reason not to travel."

"She's really hurting then?"

"She is, but she doesn't complain. She's strong. I know this trip has taken everything she has, and I wanted to go to Salt Lake City to help her through these last few days. She sent me a telegram and told me in no uncertain terms that she didn't need another nursemaid."

"You do tend to hover too much."

"I know. I'm too much like Pa that way. I guess that might be one of the reasons you wanted me to leave."

"I didn't want you to leave!"

Adam looked down at the ground before directing his gaze out over the pastures and then at his youngest brother. "What I thought after I left was that you were mad at me and at yourself. You were mad at me for leaving because you knew that Pa wasn't happy about it and that he would miss me. You knew Hoss would miss me and you can't stand anyone to hurt him. You also were mad at yourself because you were somewhat glad to see me go. I was in your way."

"That's a bunch of malarkey. You have no idea what I was thinking. You must have been drinking while you were on that stage."

"Really? None of that is true?"

"Well maybe some of it, but not any of that last part."

"Then why are you still so angry at me?"

"Because you shouldn't be happy!"

Surprised by the statement and the vehemence with which it was delivered, Adam waited to see if there was more.

"How can you be happy without your family? How can you be happy knowing that Pa and Hoss miss you every day?"

"I think I answered that already. What makes you so unhappy when you see me, Joe. Why do I make you so angry just by being here?"

"After everything you've done to hurt them, they welcome you back like you never left, and now I'm Little Joe again like everything I did since you left doesn't matter any more."

"Joe, I didn't hurt them. Yes, they missed me and I missed them. That hurt but it's not the same as hurting someone. I hurt you by not having this honest talk before I left, but we could never seem to talk then. It always seemed to turn into an argument."

"You and Pa argued."

"Yes, we did, but it was different. We argued, but it was more a loud airing out of what we thought. When you and I argued it was more of an emotional thing where hurtful things got said. I didn't want that so I didn't push to talk to you like I should have. The responsibility for that is on me. I should have because I was the one making the change."

"There you go. You always do that. Not everything is because of you."

"Joe, which way is it going to be? You blamed me for it. Now is it my responsibility or not?"

"Damn, you've got me confused."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, you've confused me often enough. It feels good to have it on the other foot for a change. Now, are we going to go in and have that delicious dinner Hop Sing promised? Hoss was drooling when I left. He could be nearly fainting by now."

"All right, and Adam, what was said out here, it's just between us, right?"

"Right."

When the brothers walked inside, Ben was noticeably relieved that all seemed calm. He wanted to ask about what had happened but didn't want to incite any discord so he let the subject lie dormant. After dinner, Joe asked Hoss if there was room for another brother on the hunting trip in the morning earning him a big grin from the middle brother and a grateful smile from their father. At least for the time being, it was going to be peaceful.

The next morning, the three brothers were up early. Adam didn't have much in the way of clothing for hunting so he borrowed some clothing from his father. He wore his own pants but his father's coat and a thick shirt. He found an old hat of his in the back of a closet and wore that. From a distance, many would have mistaken him for Ben Cartwright and some of the men did a double take when he walked with his brothers through the yard to the stable. He had that same air of authority as his father although he was a bit taller and still slimmer. As Hoss had promised, by noon they were back with a deer slung over a packhorse. Adam had spotted the deer and told Joe to take the shot because he was closer. Hoss had noticed how Adam had ridden up to him and let Joe ride up beside them on the outside just before Adam spotted that deer. On the way back, he mentioned that coincidence to his older brother who smiled and said nothing more. Hoss nodded. As had happened so often in the past, Adam was doing his best to do what he could to heal the breach between him and their younger brother, and it was working too. If he had figured it out, Joe would too and know that Adam was doing his best to extend that proverbial olive branch. It would be up to Joe to accept or reject it. After dressing out the deer more thoroughly than the field dressing they had done, the three brothers presented Hop Sing with the fresh venison roasts and shanks for cooking. Everyone on the ranch was going to get venison for dinner. Adam volunteered to help and not to be outdone, Hoss and Joe volunteered as well. The brothers ended up roasting the venison after it was seasoned and prepared by Hop Sing as he made the other dishes for dinner.

After dinner, Adam sat quietly by the fireplace and Ben asked him if he was thinking about RoseMary. He nodded and said he was worried because he knew she was on the train traveling that night. Well aware that the train ride was uncomfortable for her, he knew that she would then have to make the transfer to the spur line for the last part of the trip to Virginia City. He was anxious to see her because he had not seen her in almost three weeks. He stayed up late because he knew he would have trouble sleeping and even then found sleep elusive as he worried. After only a few hours of sleep, he was awake and knew he wouldn't fall asleep again with so much on his mind. He got up and dressed and was sitting at the dining table having his second cup of coffee by the time his father walked down the stairs.

"I don't need to ask why you're up early. I remember those days of worrying about my wife when she was with child, and I was by her side. It must be so much more difficult to have her so far away."

"It is. It's much more difficult than I thought it would be. I thought I had made enough arrangements for her comfort and safety that I wouldn't have to worry, but that hasn't made any difference at all. I'm worried for her all the time."

"That speaks to the depth of your love for her. I'm very anxious to meet this woman who has so captured my son's heart. For a long time, I wondered if any woman would ever manage to do that. I'm so glad that you did find her."

"It's more like she found me. She was walking and stumbled into me when I was standing and admiring the architecture of a cathedral. She apologized and promptly tripped and fell into my arms. It seemed a shame to waste such an opportunity so I asked her to have dinner with me. The rest you know."

"That must have been quite a dinner."

"It was and it wasn't. We talked for hours. It was special that way. I don't remember what we ate. In that way, it was rather ordinary. We had lots of lunches and dinners after that. What was on the plates was never important. When she said it was time for her to return home, I asked her to marry me. I couldn't accept that she would leave, and I would never see her again. She said yes. Now I can't wait for her to get here."

"Now you said she was widowed?"

"Yes, he was a young banker from a prominent family, but nothing can protect you from some diseases. On a trip to London, he became ill on the voyage and died before the ship arrived in port. She didn't get to say goodbye. They had no children who survived. She had a child who died before he reached his first birthday, and then her husband died before they could have any more."

"I'm happy that she has another chance, and that the two of you found each other."

"Pa, there may be a slight complication when Joe and Hoss see her traveling companion. There could be some trouble."

"Why?" Seeing Adam's old smirk in place, Ben had a sudden insight. "Oh, no." Adam simply nodded. "Pretty?" There was another nod. "Oh why did you have to do this to me?"

Chapter 3

The whole family was in town waiting for the train to arrive just before noon. Adam refused to sit no matter how many times Ben or Hoss told him to relax. Joe seemed to think it was funny seeing his oldest brother acting so anxious to see a woman arrive. When the first train whistle was heard, Adam stood at the edge of the platform staring into the distance even though the curves and the buildings meant he couldn't see anything of the train. Once it chugged up the grade and into town, Ben, Hoss, and Joe moved up behind him as he waited for the passengers to disembark. There was no mistaking RoseMary. Even if they had not had the picture Adam had sent of the two of them, his approach to her and the look she gave him was irrefutable proof that the two were deeply in love. After helping her down the two steps from the train, Adam reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear holding his hand to her cheek when he finished. RoseMary reached up to touch his cheek as well as letting her thumb lightly trace his lips as she did so. All of them knew that Adam didn't like open displays of affection but there was something very intimate in the simple gestures.

Speaking softly and inclining his head to his wife, Adam smiled wistfully. "I missed you."

"And I you. A traveling companion is a poor substitute, and at night especially." She said the last part very softly so that only Adam could hear, but the others could guess what she had said by Adam's look.

"Let me introduce you to my family."

Watching the couple, Ben had been thinking back to how life had been with Elizabeth. She had that same gentleness with him much of the time and could communicate so well with a gentle caress or soft touch. She could say so much with that hint of a smile. Her son had seemed to inherit those same abilities and now had found a wife who could do the same. They had not hugged nor kissed, but they had greeted each other with more love and respect than any other display would have shown. The way they had looked at each other seeing no one else for that short time cemented in Ben's mind that his son had found the woman he had dreamed of finding. Ben stepped forward to greet her. She turned toward him at Adam's suggestion, and in a rich low voice, she addressed Ben warmly.

"I'm sure that I need no introductions. For five years, Adam has been telling me about his family. I'm so pleased to finally be able to be able to see you. You must be Ben Cartwright, Adam's father. May I call you Papa? I call you that at home all the time, and I'm afraid it would slip out anyway if you don't say yes to my request."

Pleased beyond imagining, Ben could only smile and agree. "My dear, I would be most honored to have my daughter-in-law call me Papa. I am most pleased to meet you, and I look forward to getting to know you and having you staying on the Ponderosa for an extended visit. I am so grateful that you agreed to come here for the birth of your child. It means so much to me to have my grandchild born here."

"I knew that and that Adam wanted our child born here as well. I find this land so different from anything that I have ever seen before, but Adam has told me of the beautiful vistas of the Ponderosa and has promised that I shall see them soon."

"Today in fact, you shall see some, but perhaps not too much. You must be very tired after your trip."

"I am, and I would appreciate the opportunity to lie down somewhere if that is an option. I have been sitting for quite some time, and I need to find some place to relieve the pressure on my back."

Concerned at her side, Adam suggested that it was an opportune time for her to meet Doctor Paul Martin. She could rest there as well as get a quick exam before the ride to the ranch. There was a slight cough behind them then, and Adam turned and was slightly embarrassed to realize he had forgotten to introduce his wife's traveling companion who would be staying with them at least until the baby was born to help RoseMary with her personal care.

"Oh, I have been remiss in my duties. Hoss and Joe, this is my wife, RoseMary, which you must have already assumed. The young lady waiting so patiently here is Melissa Davister who has been assisting RoseMary for the last two years and especially for the last several months and will continue with that at least until the baby is born and probably for a time after that. Melissa, this is my father, Ben Cartwright, and my brothers, Hoss Cartwright, and Joe Cartwright. Now, I do have to get RoseMary to Paul's office so she can rest. Could all of you please see to the luggage and get to know one another?"

Wanting to go with Adam, Ben could see Hoss and Joe eyeing Melissa and decided he ought to stay and act as a referee if nothing else. "Yes, Adam, we can handle all of that. Don't worry. You take good care of your wife, and we'll be by the office in two hours. How's that?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you." Very carefully, Adam guided RoseMary along the platform and down the steps to the street to walk to Paul Martin's office which luckily wasn't far away. If necessary, Adam knew he could use the carriage, but RoseMary said she would actually enjoy the walk after so much sitting.

With Adam and RoseMary gone, Hoss and Joe set about getting to know as much about Melissa as they could. They found all of RoseMary's luggage as well as Melissa's. That made them realize that the carriage wasn't large enough for that and for the ladies. Ben suggested that one of them ought to go to the livery stable and rent a wagon to haul the luggage and they could get started for home right away while the other waited in town to have lunch and then to escort Adam and RoseMary home.

"Why do you need one of us with you, Pa?"

"I need one of you with us because we know that RoseMary has a back problem, and she's with child, and well along the way with that. If anything were to go wrong, I want a rider with us whom I can send for help. It probably won't be needed, but I don't want to tempt fate especially when things have been going so well."

"Well, then, Miss Melissa, how didja get to know my brother Adam and his wife?"

"My brother worked for Adam's company. He was killed in one of their projects. Adam felt responsible, and he took me into his home and gave me a job helping his wife."

The bare bones story offended Joe a bit. "Well, if it was his company, then he was responsible. It was the least he could do."

"No, there is corruption in the cities. Even out here, you must hear about how terribly corrupt the government has become on every level. Men were accepting kickbacks and inspectors and workers were in on it. Shoddy materials were being used without Adam or any of his associates knowing. It was on an inspection that my brother was killed. It was all a big scandal, and Adam testified for the prosecution even though there were threats against his life. RoseMary and I had to go into hiding during the trial. It was all very scary. Didn't you know about that?"

Shocked at the story, Ben as well as Hoss and Joe didn't know what to say. Melissa realized too late that she had probably said far too much, and tried to find a way out of her dilemma. Ben came to her rescue.

"Don't worry. We can keep your confidence. My son does have a way of keeping things like that from us or making it seem so inconsequential that we don't realize the significance. Now I remember him saying something about having a dispute with the city and refusing to do any more government contracts. I suppose I'm correct in assuming that is the reason why." Melissa nodded. "Hopefully at some point, he will tell us this story, but until then, we will not speak of it at all." Ben looked pointedly at Hoss and then at Joe. Both nodded. "Very well. Then you were already in their employ when RoseMary was injured?"

"No, she had only just arrived home from the hospital then. Mister Adam had a lot on his plate right about then. It did me good to have somebody to care for other than myself. RoseMary needed me so much, and Adam needed to do what he had to do."

"I guess I don't understand it all. If Adam testified and they put the men who done it in jail, why won't he do government building contracts no more?"

Melissa smiled a crooked little smile and Ben nodded before answering his son. "Hoss, the men who actually did it went to prison, but the men who ordered it done are still out there, and they'll order it done again. They may be more careful and perhaps even a little less greedy so the building doesn't fall down while it's being constructed, but they'll find ways to cut corners and save money to line their pockets."

"Yeah, and my older brother could never put up with that."

"That's right. But he does have some very wealthy clients who like his integrity. Knowing he'll take their money and give them good quality for it means he gets good clients. He built a three story cottage for one of them and finished it up just before we left."

Although the conversation was all very interesting, Ben decided they needed to get organized. He sent Joe to the livery stable to rent a wagon and had Hoss move the luggage to the edge of the platform. Joe drove up later with the wagon and helped Hoss load it. When it was completed, he told Hoss he would get Chubb so Hoss could tie it on the back.

"Hey, why do I have to drive the wagon back and you get to ride?"

"I'm a better rider, and you probably want Hop Sing's lunch anyway."

With a smirk, Joe was around the corner of the depot thinking he had won the chance to stay in town with Melissa. He brought Chubb back and tied him to the back of the wagon before climbing the steps to the platform to stand beside his father and Melissa as Hoss got into the wagon and picked up the reins.

"Now you take it easy, Hoss. Don't drive too fast." Joe couldn't help the little smirk.

"Oh, I won't. I got some mighty precious cargo to protect." Hoss had a bigger smirk.

Frowning, Joe looked at the luggage wondering what could be so precious in those bags and two trunks. Melissa shook Ben's hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mister Cartwright. I look forward to talking with you more later." Then Melissa moved to the wagon and got on the seat next to Hoss.

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe was shocked of course.

"Oh, Melissa has decided that she should ride to the ranch with Hoss. There's nothing for her to do here with Adam taking care of RoseMary, and Hoss can show her the sights on the way. She can have things unpacked for RoseMary when she arrives later at the house."

Working hard to suppress his grin, Ben witnessed this rare treat of seeing Hoss best his brother in the romancing the ladies department. Melissa seemed to be enjoying the moment as well, which made it even more fun for Ben to watch. Joe was at a loss for words because he had not anticipated this move and had no alternative to offer because it had been his idea for Hoss to take the wagon and he had already tied Chubb to the back of it. Finally all he could do was to tell Hoss to be a gentleman and get her straight to the ranch with no mishaps because he fully intended to show her some of the ranch himself later. It was a lame attempt to even the score and Hoss' smirk showed it to be that although he said nothing more than goodbye. Melissa waved merrily happy to be free of responsibilities for the first time in three weeks. As they left, she did mention to Hoss that she was hungry so he stopped at a chocolate and pastry shop that had recently opened. He bought several treats for them and said they could stop at a pretty overlook on the way and have a little picnic. That appealed to Melissa too. Hoss sat up straighter and smiled to everyone he saw as he drove the rig out of town. Later when Ben explained to Adam and RoseMary about the arrangement, Adam didn't grin but the crinkle around his eyes said that he was amused. He explained it to RoseMary on the ride to the ranch.

Chapter 4

As soon as RoseMary saw the stairs at the ranch, she was grateful for Ben's offer to use the downstairs guestroom for their stay. Melissa had anticipated that and had already put her things in that room. Adam helped her into the bed and told her to rest. She had spent the ride to the ranch reclining in the back seat of the carriage resting against his chest as he held her in his arms. That had been very comforting to her, but she was still pale showing how hard the journey west had been on her. That she barely objected when Adam told her to take another nap after she had one at Doctor Martin's office was further evidence that she needed to recover. As soon as her eyes closed and her breathing settled into a soft rhythm, Adam stepped from the room and pulled the door closed. He walked to where the others were seated. Hoss sat on the settee next to Melissa with Joe perched on the fireplace across from them looking rather frustrated at how things had developed. Ben was seated in his red leather chair enjoying a cup of coffee. The blue chair waited for Adam. He settled into it for the first time in five years and relaxed but not for long. He knew the questions were going to start coming.

"So, Adam, Melissa told us a little about how she started working for you and helping RoseMary. You want to add anything to that?"

Ben's frown at Joe when he asked and Melissa's eyes turning to look up to heaven as if to ask for help were the only clues that Adam needed. He had a fairly good idea of what had happened. He looked at Melissa and asked her directly.

"You told them about how Robert was killed and what happened afterwards?" She nodded. "It's all right. They were bound to find out eventually anyway. Pa, I suppose you want to know why I didn't tell you. I guess my brothers would like the same answer. By the time the news got to you, it would have been nearly over. There was nothing you could do except worry. Melissa was with RoseMary and they were in a safe place. I had people watching over me because they wanted the criminal trial to be successful. It worked and then it was over."

"Is that why you built a house outside the city and moved your business?"

"Yes, it seemed prudent."

That there would be fewer chances for someone to attack him or attack RoseMary were the unspoken words.

"The new house has a large bedroom on the first floor too so that was where RoseMary recuperated after her fall. We thought she was fully recovered until she was with child. I know now that she wasn't telling me when she had some pain earlier in her back. She didn't want me to worry, but when it became more serious, she couldn't hide it from Melissa or from me."

"Do ya still have bodyguards?"

That particular question from Hoss let Adam know that Melissa had told most if not all of the story to his family. He decided that they were probably going to know all of it eventually anyway so he wasn't going to be upset. He simply answered the question.

"Not while I'm out here, but Melissa is armed and able to protect RoseMary at all times. As you saw, I had my pistol with me. If things looked dangerous, it was always within easy reach."

Looking at Melissa, Hoss wondered how she could be armed. Adam had the hint of a smile as he watched his brother. "Melissa can shoot well. She carries a small caliber pistol at all times. In close quarters, even a small caliber used well can do a lot of damage. RoseMary won't learn to shoot, and there's no point in pressuring her. I can't see her ever shooting anyone."

Aware of Hoss' scrutiny, Melissa reached into a well-concealed pocket in her skirt and withdrew a thirty-one caliber five-shot pocket pistol. She showed Hoss that it had four shells in it. "I don't have one in the chamber for safety reasons of course. I keep five shells in this little purse at my waist. I doubt I would ever get the chance to reload if there was ever a need to use this pistol, but they're there if I can and need to do that. I have another small pistol on me at all times for such an emergency."

Hoss' curiosity was piqued. "Where do you keep that one?"

"Hoss, honey, if I showed you where I keep that one, we would probably have to get married."

Ben was taking a sip of coffee and some came out of his nose. Joe nearly fell on the floor laughing and Adam had to shush him so he didn't wake RoseMary. Hoss sat in near shock not sure if he should laugh or apologize until Melissa smiled at him. Then he shook his head and laughed softly.

"Ya got me there, gal. Ya really got me."

"After my brother was killed, and there were threats against Adam and against me and against RoseMary, I decided that I was not going to be a victim, or at least, anybody coming after me was going to pay a price. I wasn't going to be an easy one to kill. I let it be known that I was taking shooting lessons and that I carried a pistol. I wanted them to know. With Adam having bodyguards, and both of us armed, I'm sure they put off any plans to do anything to us. Now that we're gone from Boston, we think the danger is probably gone. We'll still be careful though."

Concerned, Ben had a question. "But Adam, you traveled here alone."

"No, Pa, two of the men on the stage were employees of mine. They'll stay in town to keep on eye on things and watch for any unusual activity. They're watching the man who tried to pick a fight with me to see if he could be part of something bigger. By now, they've introduced themselves to Roy so that he knows what's going on. They watched until we left town that day. As long as I'm with my family, they will stay in town. Any time I show up in town, they'll be around so don't worry if you see two tall men seeming to dog my tracks."

With that, Joe perked up from his perch by the fireplace. "Hey, I saw two men sitting by the railway station, and when you left, they left. I thought it was odd at the time because they didn't have any luggage and didn't meet anyone, but they kind of just sauntered off so it didn't seem suspicious."

"Yes, they were watching until we left town to make sure that nothing happened."

"Son, do you always have to live like this?"

"Pa, it's one of the reasons that RoseMary was willing to make this trip even though it was hard for her to do it. Here she can relax. We have nothing to fear while we're on the Ponderosa, and probably nothing to fear here in the west. I'm being careful though until I'm sure that they won't try to exact some retribution even long distance."

"The cost of truth and honesty is high sometimes."

Melissa was thoughtful before replying to that comment from Ben. "Tis better to serve in heaven than to rule in hell. I'm sure that my brother never regretted working for a man of integrity rather than for those who would ignore the law and morality for greed. He paid a high price, but that's what it takes sometimes to fight evil."

Those comments ended any conversation for a short time until Ben decided to change its direction. "So, Adam, any special plans while you're here?"

"I thought I would like to leave that up to you and my brothers here. RoseMary needs to spend time here at the house, but I want to see the ranch."

"I thought you promised your wife that you would give her a tour."

"After a few days, I'll take RoseMary on some carriage rides, but I don't think she's ready for that yet, but Hop Sing's cooking and the fresh air with the relaxing atmosphere should do the trick."

"Maybe Miss Melissa would like to come riding with us?" Hoss looked so hopeful that Adam regretted to tell him that Melissa had to stay with RoseMary if he was gone.

"So only one of you can be gone at a time?"

"That's about it. One of us needs to be with RoseMary to help her if her back starts giving her trouble. Sometimes it makes it difficult for her to sit up or stand so she needs help then. She needs help dressing and undressing too as well as for other things." Once Adam said that, the others knew they could not volunteer to help. "Paul said that it would be a good idea for her to start doing some exercises to keep her back muscles and leg muscles stronger." He got a questioning look from Melissa so he explained more. "While she rested, Paul and I talked about her recuperation from her back injury and what the doctors had her do. He thought that perhaps they had her resting too much and exercising too little. He thinks her back muscles may be too weak and that's why she's having so much difficulty carrying this extra weight. He wants us to work with her to do some of those simple exercises but not too strenuously. He would rather we do them more often instead."

"She's going to like that. She doesn't like being treated like an invalid."

"Yes, but she won't do anything to jeopardize the baby. Paul said that mild exercising wouldn't be a problem at all. He examined her and said everything looks fine for a woman as far along as she is."

"Then we'll get started as soon as she's ready."

At dinner, RoseMary marveled at the meal even though Adam had told her how well Hop Sing could cook. The long time family friend had done his best to impress Adam's wife and friend so the table was laden with dishes filled to almost to overflowing with fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans with bacon, biscuits, and a hot spiced fruit compote. When he brought out dessert, only Hoss had room. The others begged to be given time to let the meal settle before dessert and asked if they could have it later. Hoss was pleased.

"Doggone it, Hop Sing, give me a piece now, and then I'll have a big one later."

Everyone chuckled, but Melissa and RoseMary found that he spoke the truth. He ate some of the dessert, and when the seven layer cake with the red frosting was brought out later with cups of hot chocolate, he had another bigger piece although Hop Sing did make sure that everyone else was served before he gave that one to Hoss. Melissa had declined and Ben asked her if she felt all right.

"Yes, I feel wonderful, but after that big meal and the desserts that Hoss bought for me this afternoon, I don't think I can eat another bite."

Joe perked up at that. "Desserts?"

"Yes, we stopped at this wonderful little shop on the way out of town and bought these wonderful desserts which we shared when Hoss stopped the wagon up on a ridge where we could see the trees, the lake, and the mountains. It was gorgeous, and the desserts were delicious. I had no idea there would be such wonderful food here, or I would have declined those."

Hoss had that chagrined look that he got whenever he was caught at something. He knew Joe wouldn't be happy knowing he had already had a sort of small picnic with Melissa, but what worried him most was Hop Sing hearing that he had bought those desserts in town. He could only hope that Hop Sing had not heard, but the pans banging around in the kitchen and a few loud phrases in Chinese that were probably curses aimed at him let him know that wasn't true. He had a rather sick look as he took a quick look at the kitchen door to make sure Hop Sing wasn't coming out to give him a direct lambasting.

"Son, you brought that on yourself. Don't expect an extra dessert or helping from Hop Sing until you make this right with him."

That night as RoseMary rested in Adam's arms, she chuckled about Hoss apologizing to Hop Sing. Seeing that large man doing his best to placate the much smaller man was a revelation to her. "Your family is far more interesting than you led me to believe. It's going to be fun to get to know them better. I had thought that I might be bored out here away from the city, but now I know that there will be plenty to do."

"You seem very relaxed."

"I am. I am more at peace than I have been since we were first married. You can go ahead and tell the lawyers to sell our house in Boston. I don't ever have to go back there. You are right. This is home out here. I feel safe here, and if San Francisco is even half of what you promised, I will be more than happy to live there and visit here as often as you wish. Our child will have a good life out here." After kissing RoseMary, Adam leaned back and grinned broadly at her enough that she could see it in the moonlight that bathed the room. "You're happy too. Good. I like it when we can agree so easily. It doesn't happen that often."

"The rest of the family will be pleased too. I'll tell them in the morning." Then Adam pulled his wife close, closed his eyes, and slept through the night with only good dreams for the first time in years.

Chapter 5

As expected, there were smiles from Ben, Hoss, and Joe when Adam announced at breakfast that RoseMary had given her blessing to the move west. He planned to finalize the sale of the house in Boston and the purchase of a home in San Francisco until he could build one for them. He looked to Melissa next.

"You know you have a job and a home with us as long as you want it. It's your choice though. We'll help you with whatever decision you make for your future."

"For now, I'm happy to keep things as we planned. I'll stay with you and help RoseMary. I'm looking forward to helping with the baby and seeing you get set up in your new house. I'd like to see San Francisco too. I've heard lots of stories about the city which seems like it might be like Boston in many ways, but have its own charm too."

Watching carefully without being obvious, Adam saw a hint of disappointment from Hoss who hid it quickly as he expressed only joy that everyone was getting what they wanted. At some point, Adam hoped that he and Hoss would have a chance to talk privately. That didn't happen for several weeks as Ben wanted to spend as much time with Adam as he could, and Adam spent a great deal of time with RoseMary tor spent time working on drawings and other work sent from his office in San Francisco or legal papers sent from that office or the one in Boston. Finally, RoseMary told Adam he ought to go spend some time with Hoss because Melissa was going to spend some time with her as they prepared some small blankets and towels for the arrival of the baby. He got the hint and suspected that Melissa wanted some time to talk with RoseMary privately too. Even though Melissa had been carefully spending about the same amount of her free time with Joe as with Hoss, it seemed that the time with Hoss had a different tone or feel to it. RoseMary had mentioned it on several occasions and Adam had noticed that too. Adam had papers to mail so he and Hoss headed to town. As they rode, they talked.

"You like Melissa?"

"Yeah, I like her a lot, but I don't know as she likes me more than she likes Joe."

"She does. She doesn't want to play favorites and make any trouble between you two though when she isn't sure what she wants to do."

"Huh? I thought she was sure."

"She's only sure of the next few months. She made a commitment, and she knows that we need her help for those months. She and RoseMary are good friends now. She would never leave her until she knew she could handle things on her own. With the exercises and when the baby is born, RoseMary is going to be fine. It will take those months, but I'm confident now that things are going to work out."

"Then Melissa ain't so sure she's gonna be staying on with you?"

"That's right. If there was a better offer, I think she would consider it then."

"So ifn a man was to tell her he would like to come calling in a few months and maybe they could talk about that, she might not be against the idea?"

"She might not be."

"So maybe I could tell her that much, and it wouldn't be putting too much pressure on her?"

"It wouldn't."

"You're not telling Joe the same thing, are ya?"

"I'm not."

"Cause Melissa told ya?"

"RoseMary."

"Ah. Good friends do that kind of thing for each other."

"Brothers too."

"Yup."

"We're probably going to have a bit of trouble in town."

"Your men ready to help out."

"They are."

"I'll watch your back."

"Thanks. I was counting on that."

"Cost you a beer."

"Whisky if you want it."

"One of each then when it's over." Hoss paused for a moment. "You sent a man to town earlier."

"To let Roy know we were coming to town. Can't hurt to have an extra man helping either."

The rest of the ride was talking over a variety of topics, none serious, until the buildings of town came into view. Adam expected a possible ambush at any point from there on in. The men he suspected of being sent after him probably thought that he had let his guard down and that he would be an easy target, but they were from the city so he was safe as long as he stayed away from town. Each visit to town put him in danger until they were met with force and sent packing. It happened a short time after Adam and Hoss dropped parcels at the postal station in the general store. They walked past an alley and a man behind them pulled a pistol and told them to walk into the alley where two other men met them. One was the man who had accosted Adam and tried to get him into a gunfight the first day he had been back in Virginia City. He had spent several weeks in jail before a lawyer had gotten him released. He was much better dressed now and little resembled the ruffian he had portrayed that first day. Adam wasn't surprised, but Hoss was.

"Too bad you brought your brother along. We only had orders to kill you, but I am not going to leave any witnesses."

"You aren't going to kill anyone. You can drop your pistol now, or you can die where you stand."

The man smirked loudly. "You've got no power here. I've got all the say."

"Take a closer look."

There were clicks all around then as from the back of the alley, the two men in Adam's employ stepped forward with pistols drawn. From the alley entrance, Roy and Clem stepped into the alley with shotguns at the ready. And for good measure, the Ponderosa hand opened a door to the store on one side and stepped out with his pistol drawn.

"You're outnumbered five to three and Hoss and I haven't drawn our weapons yet. With those shotguns, it's even worse than that. So, again, do you want to die here?"

The man dropped his pistol as did his two accomplices. Adam stepped forward and slammed his fist into the man's face breaking his nose and making him drop to his knees in agony as the other two men cowered back.

"You're in my backyard now. You tell your bosses that. Anyone else they send is going to end up far worse than you. You're just the messenger this time. The next ones won't get sent back. Is that clear?"

The three men agreed. Roy took them and put them on the next train east. As Adam had asked, they were chained together at the ankle so they had to go everywhere together. They would have to find a blacksmith somewhere along the way to get them out of the chains after they convinced him that they weren't escaped convicts. Adam paid for their tickets as far as St. Louis. After that it was up to them how they were going to travel. Any other money they had was confiscated as fines for the variety of offenses with which Roy charged them. As Adam rode back to the ranch, Hoss asked him how he knew the ruffian wasn't a ruffian.

"His face was rough but that's easy. You don't shave and use a bit of dirt. His clothes were dirty but there were no holes and no mending anywhere so they were all new. His hands were what gave him away though. He had no calluses, and his nails were clean and not chipped at all. No man out here has nice nails like that unless he works at the bank or as a doctor."

"I never noticed the hands. I did notice the clothes and thought they was mighty nice for a drifter. I just never put it together that he might not be what he said he was."

"I've had to be careful for the last couple of years. It makes me pay close attention to everything. I have to do that."

"Well, maybe now it's over."

"I hope so. I doubt there's anyone else here, and it is unlikely they'll send anyone else once they find out that I'm selling my house and the Boston end of my business. They'll probably think they drove me out. It irritates me a little that they think they won, but if that's what it takes to keep my family safe, then it's a price I will gladly pay."

"That's right. They sent those men after you, and then they'll see you selling. They got to think the two things are related. It's a good plan."

For a short time, Adam was quiet. Hoss knew he was thinking something over and would talk when he was ready. They were almost home before he said anything. He pulled Sport to a halt and asked Hoss to stop. "Melissa isn't going to be satisfied sitting home and waiting for you to come back every day and eat dinner and tell her what you did all day. If you want to win her over, you need to be able to tell her what role she could have on the ranch. She plays an important role in our lives. She would need to feel important here too if you wanted to convince her that she has a future here. You need to open up about your hopes and dreams and what she could do to help them come true."

Hoss looked off to the distant mountains and said nothing. Adam hoped that he hadn't offended his brother, but he wanted him to find happiness like he had found, and he knew that Hoss wouldn't find have a chance to find it with Melissa if he thought she was going to be a compliant, quiet wife. It took more than five minutes but finally Hoss spoke.

"I got ideas, but when I try to talk about them, the words get all tangled up sometimes. It's easier to let others say their ideas instead. Maybe you and me could talk about my ideas and you could help me get them straight in my head. It always used to help to have you to talk it through with first. Ifn I talk to Joe, he starts to scheming and such. If I talk to Pa, he's got questions right away and I ain't always got the answers."

"We could do that. Maybe in the morning, I could go out with you to help with the chores so we could talk some each day. Would that work?"

"That would be just right, Adam. Thank you. That's what I need."

"No, what you need is a wife who can do that for you every day for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, and look at me like your wife looks at you. When I saw her get off that train and look at you like that, well then, I knew right then and there that I needed to get me a wife cause I wanted a gal to look at me that way." Adam smiled, and Hoss grinned. "I know there are other things for a man to like in having a wife, but having her look at you like you're the only man in the world, well, that's something you can't get that any other way, and you know what I mean."

Hoss smiled as Adam nodded, and the two brothers rode for home content in each other's company. What they found when they got there however shook them out of their peaceful mode and sent Adam running to the house. Doctor Martin's carriage was in front of the house. Joe greeted him as he entered and Ben was there quickly to stop him from entering the downstairs bedroom.

"RoseMary is in there with Paul and Melissa. The baby has decided to make its entrance a little early it seems. Now Paul has said things are going well so it won't do for you to barge in there and upset your wife. Joe couldn't find you in town and needed to get Paul back here."

"We had some trouble in an alley with some men. It must have been then." Because Ben looked worried, Adam had to allay any fear. "It's all fine, and Hoss can tell you more, but tell me about RoseMary."

"You know that last night and this morning, she said she wasn't feeling hungry and that her stomach was a bit upset. Hop Sing gave her tea and broth. Well, apparently that was the start. She had a very gentle beginning to her labor and didn't realize it was happening until the more obvious signs happened after you and Hoss left. Melissa has been taking care of things very well. I can see why you think so highly of her."

"I know she's done this before, but I haven't. What do I do?"

"You get to wait and worry." At Adam's look, Ben smiled in sympathy. "We'll be here with you to help all we can, but it is a solitary wait no matter how many are here waiting with you. Go take care of your horse. It will give you something to do and of course we'll call you if there is any reason to call you, but Adam, nothing is likely to happen for hours yet."

With a deep sigh, Adam looked at his father. "Hours?"

"Yes, it takes hours. They will be some of the longest hours you will ever spend in your life, but it will be well worth the wait. I can tell you that from experience. Three times, and each time, the wait was worth it and then some."

Chapter 6

Leaning back against the pillows in his bed, Ben Cartwright looked at his journal entries for the last year. He smiled as he read the one from the day when Aaron Adam Cartwright made his entrance into the world.

What a great acting job I did today. I was so calm all day that one would think that I was the one with stoicism in my veins and not my eldest son. He was the picture of abject worry the whole day so I had to hide my fears and be strong for him. RoseMary had a gentler labor than most women, but it was long enough. It was over ten hours from the moment we all knew until we heard that baby's cry. I knew the fears that my son carried in his heart all these years since he learned that his mother died after birthing him. When he heard his son's cry, Adam nearly ran to the room and burst inside. Luckily I anticipated his move and stood to stop him. I held my arms around him and asked him to give them a few moments. I could feel his heart beating almost too fast to count the beats. He calmed slowly and stood with a stare at that door until it finally cracked open and Paul told him to come in. Then Paul came out with a smile so I could finally breathe too, and he told us that I had a fine grandson. Just as importantly, he said that RoseMary was doing very well. That evening, I saw my first grandchild, and he was born on the Ponderosa. Elizabeth, you would have been so proud to see him and to see our son with him. Inger and Marie, our boy has done well. To see him sitting on that bed with his arm around his wife as she leaned against him suckling their child brought tears to my eyes. Even a year later, I find the memory of it does the same.

Turning the pages, Ben got to the next entry that meant so much. It was the entry in which Hoss became the man that Ben had been waiting to see. He stepped out of the shadows of his brothers and his father, and staked a claim to the future.

Today, Hoss asked to have a talk with me. He said that he had been thinking about some things for a long time and wanted to lay out some ideas for the ranch. He wanted me to listen and not to interrupt with questions until he told his whole plan. Of course, it was Hoss so he prefaced those comments with almost an apology that he wasn't being disrespectful but that it was the only way he could explain things fully. I let him talk, and he did have some very good ideas about how we could improve our cattle breeding, improve our winter feeding program, and improve our marketing of the cattle so that we could retain more of the profits from the cattle we raise. Now I could tell from what he told me that he had talked things over with Adam, but Adam's been gone for five years, so the core ideas had to be Hoss'. He probably used Adam as a substitute for me to test out his ideas and get some feedback before presenting them. Even that shows how much thought went into these ideas. Well I didn't want him to think I wasn't giving due consideration to all the thought he had put into everything. I had questions about all of it. He was sweating by the time we finished. He looked down too as if he thought the questions meant I didn't agree. I enjoyed the last part immensely. I told him that if Joe agreed, we could go ahead and start implementing some of those ideas and see how they worked starting with buying the breeding stock he recommended and building the hay barns in the pastures as he suggested. That big man was walking like he was on a cloud when he left the house. That night, I saw him writing two letters. I could guess who was going to get them. He would of course let Adam know how things had gone, but the other letter had to be for Melissa.

Melissa was a problem and a solution. I didn't realize how much of a problem she might be until after Aaron was born and Melissa began to have more free time. Then the competition to be her companion heated up between Hoss and Joe. I looked at some of those entries and settled in to read a few. Most of them were short and showed my frustration, but the last one was the most important.

It had to happen, and today, I had long talks with two of my sons who have had a difficult time talking with each other lately. Melissa has been gone for a week already as Adam and RoseMary took Aaron to set up their home in San Francisco. They promised to be back for a visit as soon as they can. I trust my son to do that, but if not, I'll be visiting them. I won't let my grandson grow up without a good dose of his grandfather as often as possible. But since they left, Hoss and Joe have hardly spoken to each other except where work has required it. I can hardly sit them down and make them talk like I did when they were small boys although I have been tempted to do just that. Instead, I've waited for them to talk to me. I need to know how they're feeling to know how to help them help the breach between them. Joseph was hurt. He felt that because Melissa was spending time with him that he had a romantic chance with her. He should have know though that a woman who avoids every attempt at a kiss for nearly two months is not interested in a romantic relationship. My son is always so confident and optimistic when it comes to women though that he didn't see it that way. He thought she was being hard to get. He couldn't see that she was more interested in Hoss. When she finally admitted that to him shortly before she left, and then told him that she thought of him more as a brother or friend, he was hurt. He thought Hoss had known and played him for a fool. Hoss wasn't even thinking of Joe as he worried how he could possibly win the heart of such a strong and independent woman. Adam apparently talked to him about it and gave him some advice. He and Melissa are still working out whether they have a future, but Joe sees this as a win and lose situation. Now that both have talked to me, I'm hoping that they will say the same things to each other and clear the air. I can't break a confidence with either of them so they have to do this for themselves. I heard some talk earlier. It wasn't much, but with those boys of mine, it's surprising sometimes how only a few words can communicate so much. At least they're talking again.

Tomorrow is such a big day. I never expected so much to happen so fast. A little over a year ago, I wondered if I would ever see my oldest son again. He was so busy and so far away. Now he lives and works in San Francisco. He spent two months here with his wife RoseMary when his son was born. They've been back twice for visits, and I've visited them in their home twice as well. Adam is building a nice place outside of the city. He plans to keep the house in town for guests as well as for when he is so busy with a project that commuting to his new place would be a burden. Aaron is going to have a wonderful home, and he already has such great parents. They're brought him here for his first birthday party. It's the third visit. He's walking now, getting into all sorts of mischief as soon as anyone doesn't pay attention. He's got his father's smile and those dimples. He's a happy child. I can hear him now as Adam reads him a story and tries to calm him to get him to sleep. He is so excited about being here, and Hoss promising to take him on a horse ride tomorrow certainly didn't help to calm him down. Adam gave Hoss one of those looks that I hadn't seen in a long time. It was quite funny to see Hoss gulp that way and try to loosen his collar even though it was unbuttoned. Adam still has that look when he needs it. I can only imagine how business associates feel when it is leveled at them. I can hear Hoss now too though. His voice is always a bit higher when he's excited, and he's so excited to have Melissa here. I remember the day when he brought that most important letter home. He wasn't sure how Joe would react. He walked into the house looking happy but a bit apprehensive.

"Joe, I got some good news today. I don't know as how you're gonna think it's good though."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how I been writing letters to Miss Melissa? She answered this latest one. I asked her a question and she said yes. I asked if I could call on her, you know, could I court her with the idea that someday we could get married, and she said yes."

Hoss had stood there then as if he was expecting an explosion from Joe. There was but certainly not the one that he had expected. Joe jumped up and vaulted that settee to slap Hoss on the shoulders.

"That's great! Just great! That works out really good for me."

"For you?"

"Yeah for me. Adam's married and living in San Francisco. You're going to be marrying one of the toughest women I've ever met. She scares the other women more than Bessie Sue ever did. That leaves me as the only eligible Cartwright." As Ben had cleared his throat, Joe had amended that. "The only eligible Cartwright son. The girls are going to swarming all over me. I'll have every woman on the Comstock, heck, in all of Nevada trying to make me happy to see if she can rope me in. What could be better than that?"

However I knew that was only partially true. Joe wanted what Adam had and what Hoss was about to have, but he also did like the attention of a lot of pretty ladies. He was certainly going to be getting that. I hoped though that as he saw his brothers being happy, he would take a more serious look at finding a woman who could do the same for him. Tomorrow, I expect a big announcement from Hoss. He's been hinting at it for weeks now, but he needed to see Melissa for it to be true. The way she looked at him when the train arrived led me to believe that the announcement is close so what better time than when the whole family is together.

Well, I should write these things down before I forget to do it. There's a birthday celebration, a possible wedding in the future, and then who knows what else. Hearing a loud exclamation from Melissa outside followed by Hoss whooping and then both of them hushing each other, Ben amended his though. A definite wedding was in the future. He hoped that they would decide to live in the house at least for a while. He wanted to get to know his next daughter-in-law better. Not long after, he heard Joe whoop downstairs and then Adam's more gentle tones. Aaron must have finally fallen asleep, and Hoss and Melissa must have walked inside to share their news. He got out of bed, slipped on his robe and slippers. This was another of those family moments that he didn't want to miss. He could write it all down in the journal later. He put his fingers to his lips and then touched each of the framed pictures of his wives on his dresser as he passed by them.

"We've done well, ladies, very well."


End file.
